Booty Call
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy's jealous of Victoria's booty call with Johnny. Implied Joria, Johnny/Victoria
1. The Seduction of Victoria Chase

_"It's Johnny, wondering if I'd be interested in a booty call.'_

Joy had to giggle at the word booty. She found it highly amusing, but at the same time she was insanely jealous of Victoria. Victoria always had a relationship. Victoria always got past second base. She herself was relegated to first base only, and it was a miracle if she made it past first. Rick was the only one recently that she went past first base with, but that was because of her desire to have another child. She gags silently at the thought of Rick.

Joy had to admit Johnny Revere was attractive. But he did have a history with women that wasn't the greatest track record on earth. Victoria was the only woman he dated that he went farther with. She worried that Johnny wasn't what Victoria always made him out to be. But, Victoria reassured her that Johnny had changed. He had sobered up, and now was trying his hardest to eat right and take better care of himself. And now, he returned a second time, after his and Victoria's last booty call, to visit her. Joy couldn't be more jealous. And it showed in her face. She takes a sip of champagne, and sighs.

Victoria could admit Johnny wasn't perfect. They had a past that was colorful, and she smiled at the memories of them getting shit faced in hotel rooms, making love in every inch of the room, then smoking after a night of mind blowing sexual escapades. She knew that they couldn't do that so much anymore, but his last visit proved that they still could keep up. Victoria reaches into her closet, to find the collection of sexually provocative costumes.

_'Policewoman, firefighter...aha, nurse. That is a perfect choice.'_

She smiles, and changes into the outfit, and searches for her thigh length fishnet stockings. Admiring herself in the mirror, she smiles.

'Damn, I look amazing.'

Slipping on the cherry red stilletos, she sighs. Victoria was amazed she still could pull this off. After Johnny's heart attack he was unsure if he could be the same, but thanks to Victoria, she convinced him that he needed to live life, and managed to intrigue him by the idea of pulling the nurse costume on again, and roleplay during sex. She steps out of her bathroom, to find Johnny sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

'Let me take care of you, Johnny...'

Meanwhile, Joy sat outside her room, sighing. If only Victoria knew how she felt, this wouldn't have been happening. Things would have turned out a hell of a lot differently.


	2. The truth revealed

Victoria stumbles out of the room, adjusting her bathrobe. She couldn't remember the last time Johnny was that good...oh wait, it was a year ago. Grown up sex wasn't easy for her to become accustomed to, but she learned. She notices Joy's light on in her bedroom.

It wasn't normal for Joy to be up at this hour, she knew, but the only thing she could think of is that something was keeping her awake. She walks over and knocks on the door.

Whispering, she says, 'Joy...you still awake?'

She waits a moment, and Joy's door opens, with Joy standing there.

'I saw your light on and was worried. You alright?'

Joy smiles a little, 'Can you come in? I want to talk to you.'

Victoria nods, and Joy opens her door further. She enters, and sits on Joy's chair in her room.

'What's troubling you? I've noticed that ever since Johnny's been here, you've been distant towards me, but you open up to Elka and Melanie. Have I been ignoring you again? If I have ignored you, I am so sorry...so incredibly sorry.'

Joy looks at her, saying, 'Well, you've been all over Johnny, in front of me, and you know how sensitive I am about my relationship problems. You've had it lucky Victoria.'

Victoria feels guilty. She sometimes forgot how hard it was for Joy, who couldn't keep a man.

'But, dear...I'm literally the poster child for divorce.'

She sighs, knowing that she shouldn't have been flaunting Johnny in front of Joy. 'Oh, what am I talking about...I'm sorry that I flaunted my booty call in front of you. I should have been there to cheer you and Mel up.'

Joy smiled sweetly. She knew even though sometimes Victoria was too self-absorbed, she knew Victoria meant well. They hug, and part, with both women smiling.

'Can I tell you why I was upset?'

Victoria smiled, 'Joy, we're best friends. Of course you can tell me.'

Joy sighs, continuing her train of thought. 'Victoria, when I heard Johnny proposed, and you said yes at first, I was sad because it would mean that I'd be losing my best friend. But, then when I found out you and Johnny called it off, and decided to return to what you already had, I was partially relieved, but still upset, because I care about you and don't want to see you hurt. She takes Victoria's hand in her own, lacing her fingers through Victoria's.

_'I love you, Victoria.'_


End file.
